


(not a) quidditch star

by humanveil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Injury, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: There’s a reason Severus never tries out for the Slytherin Quidditch team…





	(not a) quidditch star

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a mini challenge on the RS Games comm on Dreamwidth, where you were given a scenario based on a chart and had to write a quick fic. My prompt to work with was “Madam Hooch and Severus Snape, loud noise” and so this came into existence. 
> 
> Written at 5am with no sleep and not to be taken too seriously, but I thought I’d chuck it on here anyway.

“That’s it!” Madam Hooch’s voice rings throughout the field, her boots sinking into the damp grass as she walks amongst the first years, watching as they attempt to fly for the first time. There are a few already up in the air, some others hovering a few feet above the ground, and a few still struggling to do that.   
  
She stops in front of a small boy, his face contorted in a look of annoyance, strands of lank, black hair hiding most of him from view. He’s muttering under his breath, his knuckles white where they grip the broomstick.   
  
“Take your time,” says Madam Hooch. “That’s a lad, don’t want to go too quickly...”   
  
He’s the last to get up in the air, but he manages eventually. All looks to be going well, so Madam Hooch takes a moment to congratulate herself on getting through another year without incident.   
  
She’s certain that fleeting thought is the reason the boy’s broom loses control.   
  
He flies through the air, the broom zigzagging across the sky. It’s almost comical, the way the body is dragged along, the boy yelping in fear when the broom starts to twirl.   
  
Madam Hooch follows, calling out instructions, but it’s to no avail. The broom is hellbent on defying the both of them. It tilts forward, zooming toward the ground at a rapid rate. Madam Hooch barely has a moment to try and stop it before the boy jumps, his robes flapping in the wind behind him.   
  
The class watches, some laughing and some horrified, as he hits the ground with a loud crash, his body sliding against the grass in way that has to hurt.   
  
Madam Hooch lands a second later, her face twisting to a grimace when she’s met with an arm that is most definitely broken. She beckons the rest of the class down.  
  
“No one in the air while I take Mr. Snape to the Hospital Wing,” she warns, sparing them a glance before reaching down to help the boy up.   
  
Severus merely glares.


End file.
